User talk:CaptainCain
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the George Taylor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kastera1000 (talk) 11:37, June 5, 2014 (UTC) George Taylor I noticed on the forum that you wanted to keep George's timeline in order, and I have a suggestion to help. If you figured out his timeline yourself, disregard this message. Anyway, it says he was born in 2265, ran away to join the NCR at 15 (which would be 2280), but then accompanied a mining detail in 2275 (five years prior to joining the military) and fought in the First Battle of Hoover Dam in 2277 (when he would be 12 years old); I would recommend having him been born in the mid to late 2250s to have this kind of timeline work out. --Kastera (talk) 17:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh *cough* yeah, I'll aaaa lok into that. CaptainCain (talk) 17:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC) RPs Hey Cain, got your message! So the nation state RP; I might just be derping and didn't pay attention to the nation state idea, so what would that entail? Also, what about that Mothership Zeta-style RP we talked about, too? Cause I'm all for saving Mrs. Taylor and all. Anyway, these ideas are pretty cool and I'd gladly RP them, but we should wait until one of the other RPs we're in are out of the way so we're not overwhelmed in the future by posting commitments :P Btw, I still hate this messaging system. It's much easier to talk if we had user message boards in the same format as the RP boards. The Philippine Highlander 20:37, July 9, 2014 (UTC) (^ You can see why, right? :P ^) Location infobox We do have a location infobox (here) but it's dreadful. With my amateur and mediocre knowledge of infoboxes, I'll see what I can do to improve it. --Kastera (talk) 21:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :How urgently do want this template improved? I'd quite like to study the inner workings of the functional templates he's made, so I can do it in the future without him. If/when I'm ready to throw in the towel, we can talk to your friend. How about that? --Kastera (talk) 17:17, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :sure, I'll speak with him. CaptainCain (talk) 21:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw the recent changes and his contributions. Sorry that I wasn't much help with this; I've been dealing with some personal issues, so I haven't been experimenting with template parameters and whatnot like I thought I would. You can let Homos know that he make templates here whenever he wants, just have him match the current template colors (dark blue and white, not orange and black) in future template, should he do any more. --Kastera (talk) 21:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good. CaptainCain (talk) 22:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :: "Watch your spelling." This will probably be a common misunderstanding. In any case, Sigvart was sent on a scouting mission to France via a salvaged and repared Pre-War Carrier VTOL. When he checked those documents, he noticed mentions of "Projet Apocalypse." "Projet" in French means "Project." It ain't like I'd be ignorant about languages, eh? :P Good day to you! - SigvartTheDemon